finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission
Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission is a playable sequel to Final Fantasy X-2, originally released exclusively in Japan as a bonus for Final Fantasy X-2: International + Last Mission for the PlayStation 2 on February 9th, 2004. It is included in Final Fantasy X/X-2 HD Remaster, making it available for English speakers for the first time on March 18, 2014. Gameplay The player takes control of one of the members of YRP and navigates through Iutycyr Tower. The player can switch between members. Gameplay is similar to most roguelike games. Each floor is a randomly generated set of rooms and hallways with fiends. The player character gets one turn where she can either move one square, use an item, or perform any other action, followed by all other fiends on the floor. The goal is to find an elevator to progress to the next floor. In most rooms, the player finds various items, such as dresspheres, gil, medicine or folios. Most medicine can be used to heal status ailments or cause other beneficial effects, while some inflict status ailments instead. Folios heal the character and have various other effects. Gil can be used to purchase items in shops that can appear between floors. The player is limited to holding 20 items, including dresspheres. The floors have traps that have effects ranging from damage to inflicting negative statuses and even dropping the player one floor. Dresspheres function as both ways to improve the character's stats and as a form of armor. The character can find copies of any of the dresspheres found in Final Fantasy X-2, and can equip them to access different active abilities. Each dressphere uniquely increases a certain set of stats, and each has its own HP growth. Up to five dresspheres can be equipped on the character at any given time, with one designated as the primary dressphere, and the others as secondary dresspheres. By doing so, the player can get access to several auto-abilities that can make climbing the tower easier. Players can also fuse dresspheres of the same kind to create a stronger version of it. Whenever a character takes damage, the primary dressphere takes damage instead of the character. If a dressphere's HP reaches 0, it breaks, and the next one on the list takes its place. If the character has no equipped dresspheres left when the last one breaks, the players is reduced to the Freelancer class. If the character is then reduced to 0 HP she is sent out of the tower and must climb the entire way up again. While accessories usually cannot be found on the floor in the tower, they can be synthesized from auto-abilities that are currently active on the player. In a manner similar to Final Fantasy X-2, auto-abilities can gain AP, and once a certain amount of AP is gained, an accessory with the same auto-ability is created. The player can then put the accessory in their inventory and equip it. Only two accessories can be equipped at any time, and they take up space in the inventory. The player has the option to save every 5 floors up the tower when accessing the elevator, though a specific item allows for saving at any floor's elevator. Every 10 levels, a cutscene plays and the player is awarded with several items if they have space in their inventory. Every 20 levels, the player fights a fixed boss encounter against some of the larger fiends of Spira. Characters Playable characters * Yuna * Rikku * Paine Story Three months after defeating Vegnagun and Shuyin, the Gullwings have gone their separate ways. Each girl receives a letter that calls the trio back together in Luca to investigate the newly discovered Iutycyr Tower. Yuna, Rikku, and Paine travel to the tower onboard the Celsius and ascend its levels. As the trio explores the ruins, they discuss what they had been doing since they had separated. Rikku has continued working on missions and relays the status of their other friends throughout Spira. When she asks if Yuna wants to help and is turned down, Rikku accuses Yuna of not wanting to see her anymore, to which Yuna says is not true. Paine talks about how Nooj has dissolved the Youth League and Baralai is following suit with New Yevon. Gippal continues leading the Machine Faction as he helps Nooj and Baralai do rounds on "apology duty" for tearing Spira apart. When Rikku asks Paine if she and the guys could ever be a team again, Paine says they are too busy doing their own things. She says there is something she needs to do first but won't reveal what. As the girls watch the sunset, Yuna talks about how she needed a change when Tidus was gone, which is why she joined the Gullwings, but is now fine with a normal, relaxed life on Besaid. She also says that she has met someone but doesn't disclose whom despite Rikku and Paine's prying. Rikku admits to being a little jealous and asks Yuna why she stays on Besaid instead of doing something like taking "an airship cruise around the world." Yuna says she will do something one day but doesn't want to rush into anything yet. Later that night, the girls reminisce about their mission to reclaim Yuna's Garment Grid from Leblanc. Paine reveals she is writing a book about their adventures, and Rikku says Paine should write about what's happening now instead of the past. The conversation escalates when Paine asks Rikku what she wants to do with her life and Rikku cannot answer. She says that she's unable to stay in one place and has to keep busy, and expresses jealousy towards Yuna for settling down, something Rikku feels she's unable to do. Taken aback, Yuna raises her voice to Rikku and asks why she doesn't understand that she only wants a normal life. She accuses Yuna of wasting her life but Yuna says Rikku is only fooling herself by always keeping busy. Paine gets in between them but Rikku claims Paine only cares about herself, and Yuna says that Rikku cares about others too much. The cousins' bickering causes Paine to raise her voice and ask what's the point of reuniting if they're only going to fight. The next day Paine reveals she sent the letters because she felt something was missing during her lone travels across Spira after they had split up. She believed that getting the group back together would give them something to hold on to again. She had made up the part in the letter about something worth seeing at the top of the tower, but had wanted to have another adventure like the good old days. Even though it's not going according to plan, Yuna says they should keep going. Rikku asks what's going to become of them after this, and Paine says maybe they'll find out once they reach the top. Watching the sunset again, Paine is reminded of the day she, Baralai, and Gippal were shot by Nooj under Shuyin's control. Rikku talks about how fearful and desperate she felt when she saw Zanarkand for the first time two years ago as she didn't want Yuna to die, but chose not to stand in Yuna's way when she resolved to go on. Yuna talks about how, despite not knowing about the Final Aeon, being with her friends on her pilgrimage was enough for her. Around the campfire the girls learn they have changed and fear growing further apart as long as they're together. Yuna believes they had gotten along before only because they had to work together and that they probably never got along to begin with. After she tells Rikku that it's out of character for her to worry about the future and Rikku tells her off, Paine says there's still a lot they don't know about each other. Yuna believes that is probably why they fight and the previous night won't be the last time, and proposes when they make it to the top they might see what the future holds for them. When the girls reach the top, all they find is a broken-down machina. Rikku expresses her disappointment about all the trouble they went through only to find a piece of junk after fighting and worrying for nothing. Paine claims to see something and after looking around, the girls realize that during their time apart, they had become different people. They decide to go their separate ways again and, whether or not they ever see each other again and they do grow apart, they will always cherish the memories of their time together. With their bond of friendship renewed, the machina springs to life and their adventures continue. Development Release Final Fantasy X-2: International + Last Mission On February 9th, 2004, Square Enix released an International version of Final Fantasy X-2 with Last Mission bonus content included. This version has never been released outside Japan. Final Fantasy X/X-2 HD Remaster Last Mission is included in the remastered version package for the PlayStation 3 and Final Fantasy X-2 HD Remaster for the PlayStation Vita. It has been retitled as Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission HD Remaster and can be played from the main menu. For the PlayStation Vita version, Last Mission is included with Final Fantasy X-2 HD Remaster, which is a digital download content on PlayStation Network. The HD Remaster was later also released for PlayStation 4 and Steam. Last Mission is part of the Final Fantasy X-2 Trophy set and its completion is required to obtain the Platinum Trophy for the game. Gallery Rikku LM Letter.png|The invitation letter for YRP to come to Iutycyr tower. YRP Reunited Last Mission.png|YRP are reunited in Luca. YRP Pilot.png|YRP heading to Iutycyr tower. YRP_defeat_Major_Numerus.jpg|YRP defeat Major Numerus on the 80th floor. Trivia *Unlike the International version of Final Fantasy X-2, in which the girls' dialogue in Last Mission differs depending on the player's completion percentage of the main game, the dialogue in the HD Remaster is the same regardless of how much the main game is completed. References es:Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission pt-br:Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission Category:Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission Category:Games in the Final Fantasy X series Category:Final Fantasy X-2